


Fifteen Minutes

by Louven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louven/pseuds/Louven
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)





	Fifteen Minutes

第一部分  
1  
自上次像是释放自我一样的夜晚过后，Pearl终于拥有一部专属于她的手机，这感觉挺新奇的。她想，其他的宝石当拥有一个珍珠时是不是也是这样的感觉，一种莫名其妙的满足。在Amethyst近乎捣乱的说明下Pearl勉强弄懂了一部分的应用如何操作。她不太在意其他的软件应该怎么使用，任务已经占用她许多时间了。在进入深夜后Pearl走进自己的房间，总算得到一丝清净，自己的个人物品从头顶的宝石传达到手中。是一本牛皮记事本，本该流向Amethyst的垃圾场，在她的注意下幸免于难，Amethyst也不在意自己垃圾场少一本像穿了衣服一样的本子。她并不清楚当时那种“想要”的想法，也许是这种复古的封皮让她无法克制地回到过去的记忆，虽然她来到地球要更早，但她无比想念当时的车水马龙。Pearl的手指顺着牛皮上裂开的纹路，可能不是真皮，一直来到了搭扣处，扣开后，内页没有任何人留下的字迹，只有一些灰灰的痕迹。为了消除这些灰色，她特地找Steven要一块橡皮擦，但是擦了半天也没有除去这种让人不快的痕迹，很快Pearl便不再纠结此事。空无一物的页面间夹着一张纸条，上面的折痕没有在长时间的挤压屈服消逝，仍然清晰可见。  
上面那一串数字要比折痕来得更高兴些。要是别人，大概在得到手机前就不知道把这张小纸条丢到哪里去了，Pearl一直夹在这本记事本里。她还打算在本子里面写点什么，虽然她无比清楚每天的内容都差不多，她从Steven那听来不少东西，准备和这位在派对上认识的女子打去电话。现在这个点是不是有些太晚，Pearl没有察觉到这一点，出于焦急便立刻打了过去。现在想来，这种急忙的情绪是因为自己怕被忘记吧？  
彩铃的声音没播放多久电话就立刻被接起，对面传来熟悉的声音，Pearl憋着一口气不知道该说什么。  
直到对面问：你好？  
她才发觉自己未能如她所愿顺利和女子畅聊。  
对手机通话的新奇，还有一股抵在腹部的紧张，她说话的尾音都颤抖起来，Pearl回答她：是我。  
简单的两个字就让神秘女子记起了Pearl，可能她忘得差不多了，Pearl还在等她的下文，对面传来一些嘈杂的声音，应该是在什么派对或者音乐会的地方？这完全是她夜晚会去的地方。她们都陷入沉默，直到Amethyst大声嚷嚷抱怨Pearl的物品又掉到她的私人领地。  
“所以……你叫Pearl？”  
Pearl轻轻应答她，“我就是突然记起你给我的纸条，所以打过来了。”她得到手机的第一个想法就是把电话打出去。  
“那真是有些时日了！我还以为你不想跟我做朋友。”  
“怎么会不想跟你做朋友，因为一些事情……这部手机还是我的第一部手机。”  
对面发出一声表达惊讶的声音：“那我应该是你手机里第一个电话号码，荣幸！我真想不到没有手机该如何度过无聊的一天。”  
“用传送台从这儿飞到那儿，然后拿起武器和怪物打架？”Pearl坦然的告诉她，尾音稍稍上扬，她清楚不是每个人都像她需要做这些任务。对面显然是将这些话当做玩笑，就像是相遇那天晚上Pearl说的，她的外表是由“光”组成的那样。女子发出了笑声，那边的另一个声音提醒现在时间非常晚了，Pearl惊醒一般，和女子道了晚安，想要挂掉。  
女子问她：下次出来一起玩吧？  
Pearl想都没想就立刻答应她的邀请，在又一次晚安后通话就结束了。她还从没感受过这样畅快的心情，像是把杂乱的房间一下全部分类放好一样……明天打扫一下房子吧，好像乱了点。Pearl呼出一口气，伸展自己的肢体，做往常自己会在房间里做的事情，只是这次的步子更加轻快，仿佛这迈出的一步是踩在华贵的弹簧大床上，脚尖触底便轻轻跳起来。  
第二天从房间里出来，Pearl都没有发现自己在哼歌，Steven吃他的麦片，Pearl把他的被子叠好，再将到处散落的衣服叠得整整齐齐，轻快的曲子间断发出，手里拿着的更像是音乐家的指挥棒才对。  
Steven：“Pearl！是什么事情让你变得那么高兴？”  
Pearl：“没什么。”  
她耸耸肩，没有回答这个问题。Steven敲敲桌子，用他惯用的伎俩，双眼紧盯Pearl卖可怜。Pearl伸出手拍一下他蓬松的头发，抵不住他撒娇，只好告诉他。  
Pearl说：“你还记得那次和Amethyst一起去演唱会那次吗？昨天晚上我给她打了个一个电话。”  
Steven知道那个她是谁，他问：“她叫什么名字？”  
Pearl显得有些尴尬，她昨天晚上忘记问她了，昨天晚上打过电话今天大早上又打过去是不是会打扰到对方，Pearl耸耸肩，Steven却以为她在卖关子，更努力地冲她撒娇，Pearl说她忘记问，现在打过去电话也不太好。Steven说：那你发信息问她不就好了！  
Pearl拍一下手，恍然大悟，正打算发消息给她，但忘记怎么操作，Steven凑过去教她，然后盯着Pearl把信息发出去。两人都期待着那天晚上的神秘女子回信，Amethyst在之后从Steven那知道这事，于是变成三个人的期待。  
不过女子并没能响应这些期待，一直没有回信息。Pearl免不了胡思乱想，可能不想做朋友的是她才对，想到这里她有些生气。她还跑去问了Garnet，想要借她能看到未来的眼睛看一看神秘女子到底会不会回信息。但Garnet拒绝了Pearl，没有理由。Pearl也不好再继续追问，只是一个人闷闷不乐地度过了好几天。Steven和Amethyst都不在意这事情了，看着Pearl阴沉着始终想不明白为什么Pearl那么在意神秘女子的消息。  
Pearl打比方说：“就像Connie不回你信息一样。”  
Steven说：“我和Connie是朋友，这不一样！”  
Pearl：“我也把她当做朋友。”  
Amethyst：“我简直看不下去了，现在就打给她，问她为什么不回消息！”  
Amethyst伸手抢过Pearl手里的手机大喊：“你每天没事就看一下手机，做任务也要去看一眼手机，那么在意就干脆打电话嘛！”  
Pearl：“Amethyst！”  
Pearl虽然不满Amethyst抢她手机的行为，但她没有阻止Amethyst，因为她自己不好意思去打电话，如果神秘女子不想再和她继续说话那多尴尬，她非常羡慕Amethyst说做就做的性子。  
Amethyst打开手机，那张她自拍屏保Pearl居然还没换掉，因为Pearl不知道怎么把屏保换成其他的。  
通讯录里只有神秘女子的电话，一串数字静静地躺在那，Amethyst的手按下手机，马上就要按到通话键，就在那关键的那一刻，手机突然来电。  
Pearl立刻把手机抢过来，满脸写着喜悦。Amethyst不用看都知道是神秘女子打过来的。  
Pearl走出房子，把手搭在栏杆上，不打算立刻接起电话。  
电话铃响一会儿后，Pearl接起电话。  
Pearl：“抱歉，刚才手机不在身边。”  
虽然她想装作没事，但高昂的语气还是能让女子听出不满的情绪。  
女子轻笑的声音几乎细不可闻，可Pearl的手机紧贴耳旁，这声笑好像在笑她，脸无法控制地红了，她单手挡住自己的脸，身子也低伏下去，明明没有任何人在看——Amethyst和Steven在玻璃门后面扒着门，所以也不是没人在看吧。  
“我的手机大前天摔坏了，然后很多事情拖着，没有去买新的，前不久刚买到，立刻就来给你打电话了。”  
Pearl的怒火一下就熄灭大半，不再生她的气了，她还是装模作样地闷哼一声。  
“我叫Sebina，作为补偿……你这周六有空吗？”  
Pearl转头看一眼兴奋的Steven和Amethyst，她思考了好一会，这次不是想吊着Sebina，她真的不知道她什么时候才有空，因为任务总是来的让人猝不及防。Garnet不知什么时候也站在玻璃门后，她对着Pearl点点头，Pearl也冲她点头，得到休假的准许后，Pearl回复Sebina有空。  
“那太好了，我们出来玩吧，上次跟你提到过，正好我周六闲的没事做，补偿你等我回复那么久，到时候费用我出。”  
“噢……我没有等你。”Pearl嘴硬地说。  
“那就这么说定了，就在那家我们第一次遇到的店汇合吧。”  
Sebina忽略Pearl的反驳，她非常自信地肯定Pearl有在等她。Pearl想起她搭话不成的那次，顿时语塞，脸也红了一片，那边突然传来不属于Sebina的声音，说着“小粉，咱什么时候出发？”  
Sebina应了一声后告诉Pearl她需要处理事情所以先挂了。  
Pearl把手机收纳起来，Steven迫不及待地推开门，和Amethyst一起冲出来，围着Pearl吵闹，问她们聊了什么，问女子叫什么名字。  
Pearl恢复了心情，用轻快语调回答他们：“她叫Sebina，我们说好周六一起去玩。”  
“我要去，我也要去！”Steven叫喊着，Amethyst也跟着喊了起来。  
“嗯……我问问她介不介意吧。”  
之后的忙碌就让Pearl把这茬忘记了。

2  
她的好心情一直延续到周六，Sebina发信息说了时间，她提前三十分钟要出门时Amethyst拉住她。  
“你就打算这身出去见她？”  
Pearl打量自己这身装扮说：“当然，有什么问题？”  
Amethyst：“你好歹打扮打扮！”  
Pearl穿上有表情图案的外套和那条黑裤子，她乖乖把领子折好，Amethyst却建议她像那天一样把领子立起来，两人喋喋不休地讲了半天，好不容易摆脱Amethyst的各种与人类社交的建议，Pearl马不停蹄赶往汇合的店。就算她急急忙忙，还是迟到了五分钟，她用力推开门，看见Sebina撕开糖包把白砂糖倒进杯子里。Pearl走到她旁边，对自己的迟到感到不好意思。  
衣服的领子耷拉下来，她立刻捋直。Sebina搅拌她手里的饮料然后递给Pearl。  
Pearl摆摆手，她不喜欢进食的感觉。Sebina以为她只是不喜欢咖啡而已，于是她独自喝了咖啡。Sebina丢掉杯子之后喊Pearl出来，她还约了其他的朋友一起来玩。  
Sebina将另一个头盔递给Pearl，她戴上头盔，忘记将搭扣扣上。Sebina问：戴好头盔了吗？随后转头来看Pearl，发现Pearl没扣好就低下头为她扣上。Pearl又一次因为自己的冒失红脸，拇指拂过自己的下颚，她指节触碰到Pearl的下巴，属于人类的体温传递给Pearl。  
Pearl下意识摸了自己的下巴，仅剩下触感。  
“别发呆了，我们走吧。”Sebina拍了怕自己的机车后座。  
呆愣的Pearl回过神，坐在她的后座，Sebina说：“抱住我。”  
这样直白的请求，Pearl恭敬不如从命，之后机车的飞速起步Pearl才明白这不是什么想要亲密接触的请求，是为了安全。耳旁的风猎猎作响，机车的马达声音不绝于耳。她不自觉地抱紧了Sebina的腰，直到车停下来。机车停到一个车位，Sebina摘下头盔甩动她那一头粉发。  
Sebina和Pearl人手一个头盔拎着，等待Sebina的其他朋友。她的朋友都很准时，不一会就都到了。Sebina向他们介绍Pearl，也向Pearl介绍了他们，不过Pearl没有记住他们的名字。  
“比赛吗？Sebina，这次我肯定会比你快的。”  
“当然。Pearl，你想来吗？我们要去摩托车赛场，我忘记提前告诉你了。”  
Pearl回答她：“没关系，我可以去。”  
Pearl在意那个在通话中出现的声音，好像就是刚才问Sebina比赛的那位男性，Sebina明明跟她介绍过，Pearl总也想不起来男人的名字是什么。她们又戴上头盔开到赛场，Pearl想知道那天Sebina和男性在什么地方，在干什么。  
这样的要求真无理，她不具备光明正大询问Sebina私事的权利。  
赛车时Pearl有些心不在焉，在观众席上坐着。几个摩托从赛场呼啸而过，Sebina穿上全套的赛车服，红白的赛车服特别醒目，那辆摩托车是黑红色的，而要和她比赛的男性是白蓝色的服饰。  
她不想再纠结别人的私事了，可思绪总是不由自主地飘到那。Pearl拍拍自己的脸，显得有些滑稽。Sebina的朋友们陆陆续续入座，他们坐在Pearl的周围，Pearl随便应答几句，比赛开始后就目不转睛地盯着那辆黑红的摩托车。马达的响动和因为速度过快而发出的砰砰声，经过弯道时摩托车与上面的驾驶员都快要贴在地面上，Pearl紧握着拳头，Sebina的朋友说不用担心，Pearl说：嗯。语气冷淡到让他们退却。  
Sebina第一个冲过终点，Pearl长出一口气，放下心。果然和她预料的一样，Sebina是第一名。Pearl打心底为她高兴。之后男性垂头丧气地摘下头盔。  
“你想试试吗？”刚从赛场出来的Sebina手里拿着两杯饮料坐在Pearl的身边，她把饮料递过来。一天拒绝两次的话……Pearl接下饮料，喝了一口。她讨厌进食，又不想让Sebina失落。嘴里满是甜味，有些甜得过头，Pearl皱一下眉头就立刻舒展开。  
“我吗？我就算了……”  
“今天就好好玩吧，费用都是我出，你不用太担心。”  
“那好吧。”  
Pearl无法拒绝Sebina，不仅是她不想表现得太冷漠，也是因为Sebina的容貌……要是她不长这个样子，自己也就没有结识的欲望吧。  
Sebina带Pearl来更衣室，那些花色的赛车服，她自己有一件，何必去穿这些。  
她做做样子，从更衣室里走出来，这件衣服经历过失败的航天愿望和跟Peridot的机械比赛。蓝色的主调，和黄色的条纹，最后在胸腔中间的粉色棱形。Sebina忍不住多看了一会。  
“这身你穿起来很好看。”Sebina毫不吝啬她的夸奖。  
Pearl低着头，有些羞赧，戴上Sebina递给她的头盔来到赛场。Sebina站在赛场中间那一块空地，第一赛道放着摩托。她开始为Pearl解释每个按键，前后轮的手刹、油门、变速。一次可没办法讲完，Sebina不着急，让她试着慢慢开一圈。  
她的朋友们已经玩起来了，现在这个时候来赛场练车的人不多，完全就是他们的天下。可是在赛场上的两人注意力没有一点多余的分散给他们。Pearl小心翼翼，慢悠悠开完一圈，在Sebina的指导下逐渐加速，没两个小时Pearl已经敢开到四十码。她开车超速闯红灯时可没有那么胆小Pearl在内心自嘲，这和封闭的盒子不一样，她又自己反驳道。  
她脱下头盔，好闷。Sebina站在终点，朝她走来。手掌覆盖在她的肩膀上，不轻不重地拍了一下。  
Sebina：“你学的很快，说不定哪天就可以超过我了。”  
Pearl笑着接受她的夸奖，Sebina自然地用手指拂过她的头发，指头差点就碰到Pearl头顶那颗宝石。  
Pearl：“我想不早了……”  
她感到窘迫和不自在，和她打去电话的那一晚一样，腹部总抵着什么东西让她感到紧张难堪。Sebina问她怎么了，她说，只是想回去了……她不属于可以在外面疯二十四小时不回家的类群。  
Sebina说，那真可惜，不过玩得很高兴，下次有时间记得告诉她，可以一起出来玩。在汇合的店门口互相道再见，祝对方玩得高兴。  
Pearl应该高兴才对，但她回去都变得不利落了，沿着海滩慢慢地走，回头看自己踩出的脚印被海浪冲洗，有些落寞，如同从人群的拥挤突然挤出，来到一块空地，失真的感觉使Pearl的注意力涣散。她回到神庙，一言不发进入自己的房间，站在流水的中央，拿出自己的手机，紧盯黑色的屏幕。

3  
Pearl回到家后便立刻把手机储存起来。那是什么表现啊……明明Sebina玩的正开心，自己居然提出离开，我可真是最不会看气氛的人了。Pearl为了不再让凡俗的事情干扰自己的效率，自己宝石里的自己便把手机递给她自己宝石里的自己……直到没有更内里的自己为止。  
她端正态度，因为手机丢到了深处，未接来电从一变成三，最后垂死挣扎来了两条短信，再后来就死一样的寂静。手机没电了。  
对Pearl状态回归，大家由衷感到高兴。可一周后，Pearl觉得不妥，她想，Sebina想和她交友，却因为自己想要完全的专注，她就被自己任性地放在一边晾了一周。  
再怎样不想在社交活动里掺一脚，她总得说个拒绝而不是一直放着吧。  
Pearl匆忙把手机取出，这砖头怎么也按不开，她生气地按，屏幕被敲得发响。手机是一次性用品吗？她记得，在某个年代，路边有卖一次性的手机。  
现在它们也是一次性用品吗？  
她去问Steven，怎么回事，手机用不了了。Steven捣鼓了一会，拿出一条充电线，插上插座，屏幕亮起。Pearl高兴地抱住Steven。  
“就是没电了，Pearl，这条充电线给你，我再买一条。”  
“太感谢你了，Steven。”Pearl伸手揉他的卷发。  
“不用谢！”  
Steven穿上鞋子跑出去，应该是要去买甜甜圈，顺便买新的充电线。  
Pearl坐在手机旁边，看着数字增加，她长按那开屏按钮，突然嗡一声响，Pearl险些手滑让手机砸在地上。意外开机后，Pearl看见屏幕上的未接来电和未读信息，心里非常过意不去。而且她没有什么理由能一下冷落他人，得想点办法补偿Sebina。  
她发过去一条短信。  
Pearl：对不起，最近真的很忙。有什么要紧的事情吗？  
大约三小时后。  
Sebina：你一直不接电话，我有些担心，本来只想问问什么时候有时间再出来玩一次。最近有空吗？  
Pearl：有，当然有。  
Sebina：让我想想去哪里，决定好了给你发短信。  
Pearl瞧着手机屏幕好久，在房子里转了两圈，她的手指摩挲下颚。  
Pearl：来我家玩吧？

Sebina在打第三个电话的时候在想，是不是Pearl出什么事情，上次他们出来玩，她表现得好不自在……是什么让她感到不舒服？  
她愁眉苦脸的，和朋友玩也有些没劲，总在意那天Pearl不自然的表现。是不是不喜欢肢体接触，嗯……  
Sebina不断猜测问题究竟出现在哪里。  
她手里的手机全是朋友给她发的信息，她随便敷衍几下，今天她得把这些装好的衣服全部送出去。这是她的一份普通的工作，送快递。她并不觉得丢脸，骑在自己的机车上把快递送到别人手里，其实还蛮快乐的。她把手机塞回口袋里，戴上头盔，把包装好的衣服放上自己的机车用绳子绑着固定，便出发了。  
她到达第一户人的家里，把快递塞进那方便家里的狗进出的小门里，今天的太阳特别大。她呆在屋檐下拿出手机，Pearl发来一条信息。原来是最近太忙了，怪不得。Sebina和她聊了几句。她在想下次应该去哪。  
嗯……  
Sebina打算问问Pearl有没有好的选择。接下来弹出的消息让她高兴，她没有急着回复，还有工作需要做，不过她一定会去的。这条消息真是让她一整天都充满了干劲。

“嗯……”Pearl撑着下巴，坐在高高的椅子上，充好电的手机则放在桌子上，Steven把甜甜圈举高。  
“要吃吗？”Steven问她。  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
“我们要坐一整天等Sebina的信息吗？”  
“我相信她不久后就会回我。”  
“Pearl，我们可以干点别的等她，不用一直坐着的。”Steven提议道。  
“做些什么？”  
“来拼拼图吧！”  
Steven的拖鞋打在地板上发出啪啪的声音，他翻箱倒柜把那晚的拼图拿出来，只找到了四个角，其他还没有开始拼。Pearl都快忘记这个拼图了。  
“哦，是这个。那天晚上我们玩得真疯。”  
“准确来说，是Pearl你比较疯狂！”  
“那我们开始吧。”  
Pearl和Steven玩了一下午的拼图，Garnet回来了几次，她做了些小任务。当Amethyst回来的时候，外面开始下起毛毛雨，Amethyst变成一只猫在逐渐变大的雨里到处奔跑，然后回来跳上桌子，用力把水都甩到两个专注拼拼图的家伙身上。  
“Amethyst，这很脏。”Pearl抹掉甩到自己脸上的水珠。  
Steven嘻嘻哈哈地和Amethyst打闹，然后他俩就跑出去淋雨，回来的Garnet左手一个Amethyst右手一个Steven把他们拎进门，Steven都开始打喷嚏了。Pearl拿着毛巾擦拭Steven湿漉漉的头发。  
“她还没有回你信息吗？”  
“我没注意，我把拼图拼到了一半，没看手机。”  
“我们现在就看看！”Steven拿过桌子上的手机。  
解锁后的聊天框内，五分钟前发来了新的消息。  
Sebina：没问题。  
Steven擅自帮Pearl发了信息，说什么时候都可以来顺便发了地址。Sebina回复，那就后天中午吧。这下Pearl需要烦恼的就是她来自己家后，她们应该干点什么。她看着Steven那些碟片，浮夸的恐怖片、喜剧、电视剧。Pearl还得想要穿什么，她一直觉得自己这身衣服就够好了，Amethyst说，一起玩总不能就穿平常的衣服，要穿得特别点。  
最近的任务非常轻松，不如说是Pearl做的很好，非常迅速的完成了任务。当然一些事情并不会因为一时的快乐便消失，Pearl也知道她还需要做很多事情，不过劳逸结合才是最好的。她也不打算把自己的负面情绪带给自己的新朋友。Sebina偶尔会给Pearl发一两条信息谈谈天。  
Pearl拿起手机的时候，Amethyst总是怪声怪气地说：书呆子要变成网瘾患者了！  
这时候Pearl会回答：“不用你担心，我的上网时间向来都控制的非常好。”  
Amethyst就不再跟她瞎扯了。

4  
“有些激动人心不是吗？”Pearl坐在沙发上，早间的新闻在报道最近的天气。她兴奋地搓搓手，这是她第一个人类朋友来到家里做客。大家早上都没有事情干，都坐在沙发上。  
“你最好表现得冷静一些，Pearl，不要让别人以为你是个疯子。”Amethyst如往常一样和Pearl拌嘴。  
“不需要你担心，我能处理好的。”这句充满呆子气息的话不是出自Pearl的嘴里，而是抢在Pearl开口前说话的Amethyst，她早就料到Pearl会这样说，就算不是，也会是差不多意思的句子。  
Pearl瞪她一眼，Amethyst得意地瞟她一眼，翘起二郎腿来。  
“好好享受吧，Pearl。”Garnet说。  
“嗯，我会的。”  
“我们少一个宝石也能很好地完成任务，是吧，Steven？”  
Amethyst和Steven相视而笑。  
“我今天要和朋友一起去野餐！”Steven说。  
“什么，所以今天就只有我一个人在家？”  
“是哦，小管家，照顾好我们的房子吧。”Amethyst说完就起身跟上离开沙发的Garnet到传送台上，一道光束把她们传送走了。  
Steven拿起自己的汉堡背包，往里面塞三明治、薯片、玉米片和四五罐饮料进去。装好这些东西，他又和Pearl把上次没完成的拼图拼起来。时间慢慢过去，Steven的闹钟叮铃铃地响着，他跑上楼按掉闹钟，背着汉堡背包跑出去。  
“Pearl拜拜。”  
“路上小心。”  
Pearl撑着下巴，手里拿着拼图，在对照完成图寻找这块拼图应该去的地方。外面的轰轰声她也没有注意，直到玻璃门被推开，Pearl吓了一跳。Sebina站在门口。  
“你怎么没有敲门？”Pearl匆匆忙忙收起桌上的拼图，她不想Sebina觉得她是个很无聊的人。  
“我敲了门，你太专注了。”  
“哈哈，这样吗……”Pearl没办法立刻起身把拼图放回去，为了不被Sebina看见，她双手挡住拼图。她细瘦的胳膊没挡住多少，和鸵鸟钻进沙土的行为一样毫无作用。  
Sebina坐上沙发，和她保持着半臂的距离。她好奇地探头看Pearl拼命掩饰的东西。  
“拼图！”她高兴地说，“Pearl，你居然在拼拼图，这没什么好藏的。”  
Pearl无法阻止Sebina过来看的行动，闭上眼睛等着Sebina说“真逊”。结果意想不到，她惊喜地睁开眼睛，“我以为你会不喜欢，因为你看起来很酷，应该会更喜欢其他很酷的娱乐活动。”Pearl说。  
“拼图也很不错。”  
Sebina坐得更近，Pearl看着她们肩膀之间的距离，只要谁再靠近些，就可以碰在一起。  
Sebina拿起完成图感叹道：“这个图案可不好拼。”  
“我和Steven拼了好久也没能完成。”  
Sebina疑惑地想，Steven是谁？她说：“如果这次拼不完，那我们可以下次继续拼。”  
“当然，不过我想有你在这，我们的速度会加快。Steven大部分时间都在和Amethyst胡闹，太让我头疼了。”  
Sebina用力捏着拼图，然后把它放在相应的位置上。拼了几分钟，她们安静而专注地拼着，偶尔她们会提醒对方可能放错了。果然这样更有效率，她们拼出了一小片图案。  
“你在拼拼图这方面很有天赋。”Pearl说。  
“我不想出去的时候就会在家里一个人玩拼图，这能让我静下心。”  
她们安静下来，交谈越来越少，但她们互相配合的非常默契。二分之一的拼图轻而易举地被拼出来，可能不到下午就会拼完了。Pearl非常高兴，她努力想冷静下来，可脸上的表情把她心中所想全部都表现出来。Sebina撑着自己的脑袋，不时用余光瞟向Pearl。  
当拼图拼上最后一块的时候Pearl抬起头，看向墙上的钟。  
“也许Steven要回家了。”  
“我该走了吗？”Sebina问。  
“不用，Steven会高兴再看见你的！”Pearl合起双手开朗地笑着。  
Sebina坐立不安，她不想继续待下去了。Pearl起身把拼图收起来，小心翼翼地盖上盖子，放进储物的地方。Sebina只是看着她放东西，然后手肘搭在自己的膝盖上。说实在的，Sebina一点也不想见叫“Steven”的人。突然变得沉闷的Sebina让Pearl担心起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事……”Sebina最终决定还是等等好了。她看向窗外，阳光已经不再刺眼。Pearl从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料递过去，Sebina轻声说谢谢。手里捏着的饮料罐子有些变形。  
等了大概三十分钟，Pearl说了许多她喜爱的，比如剑术。Sebina一面喝着饮料，一面仔细听着。Sebina想，如果再过十分钟还没有出现的话，她会先走一步。她独自一人住着小公寓，回家不用着急，她单纯地不想见到Pearl一直不停地提到的人而已。  
Pearl靠着窗看了会，载着五个人的敞篷小轿车在海滩上停下，他们载歌载舞。Pearl推开玻璃门走出去，Sebina忍不住跟上去，她站在Pearl的身边。是哪个？那个戴着骷髅耳饰的、白发的，还是那个戴反光眼镜的？  
在她们眼下，一个卷毛的小孩跑上来，手里拿着他的尤克里里唱着调子轻松的歌。Sebina顿时呼出一口气。  
“你好！”Steven说，“Pearl。你们玩得还高兴吗？”  
“你好，小家伙。”Sebina伸出手，“我是Pearl的朋友Sebina。”  
Steven和她礼貌地握手，也说了自己的名字。Pearl乐于见到这样和谐的场面。  
“我们玩得很高兴，拼图快要拼完了。时间过得真快，不是吗？”Pearl说。  
“我和朋友们玩得也很高兴，真希望能多玩会。”Steven说。  
“我就要回去了，”Sebina说，“想和我出来玩记得告诉我。下次再见。”  
“下次再来我家玩哦！”Steven说完就打开门进去。  
Pearl跟着Sebina一起走下楼梯，离开神庙。一路来到她停着机车的地方。Sebina刚戴上头盔，张开口，试图说些什么。Pearl察觉到Sebina的欲言又止，她稍微地歪起脑袋。  
“如果不愉快的话，我希望你能告诉我。”Pearl说。  
“不，我玩得很高兴。只是一直误会了一件事情。”说这句话的时候，Sebina显得非常不好意思。  
“是什么？”Pearl说。  
“我一直以为你说的Steven是你的男友。”  
Pearl楞一下，然后就笑了起来。Pearl越是笑，Sebina就越感到不好意思，她郁闷地把手臂搭在自己的机车车头上。等Pearl笑够了，她对Sebina说：“你的想法真是出人意料。”  
“你一直提到他，很容易让人误会。我先走了，再见。”  
Pearl站在原地，目送Sebina离开。

在无人的树林里，宝石战士们寻找着堕转宝石。她们拿着自己的武器，警惕地穿过灌木丛与树林。脚底下散落着折断的树枝还有许多下陷的坑，里面的积水浑浊。三人跟随者这些小水洼，一路来到树林深处。这儿静的只剩下虫鸣，水洼中的水一圈一圈地泛出去，轻微的震荡让水产生涟漪。Pearl用她的矛挑开面前的树枝，戒备地慢慢向前走去。  
迷茫的堕转宝石在森林里行走，像是一头放大的大象，但毛长的不可思议。粗而健壮的四肢踩出坑来，Pearl缓缓跟上它，避免踩到东西发出响声。她跟着堕转宝石离开这一片树林，面前十分空旷。树林里的另外两位宝石也寻找到震动的根源。三人默契地散开，从后面包抄这只巨大的堕转宝石。  
“就是现在！”Garnet大喊。  
堕转宝石被Garnet的声音惊动，巨大的体型使它的行动缓慢，还没来得及转过身便被Amethyst的鞭子缠绕住脖颈。它暴躁地向前奔跑，Amethyst跃上它堆满皱纹的背，试图把鞭子充当缰绳控制堕转宝石的方向。被突然袭击刺激到，堕转宝石彻底发狂，迈开粗壮的四肢向前奔跑。  
“快点啊，我要撑不住了！”Amethyst回头冲后面两人大喊。  
堕转宝石忽然猛烈地甩动自己的脑袋，没有抓紧的Amethyst被甩下去，所幸她还抓着鞭子，而鞭子缠得非常牢固。Garnet拽住堕转宝石的尾巴，不再让它前进。最后是Pearl，她的动作一如既往地轻盈且迅速，她跳上堕转宝石的背部，锋利的淡蓝色矛刺穿它的皮肤。堕转宝石发出哀嚎，树林中的鸟被这巨声惊动四散飞开。  
堕转宝石愤怒地向前冲去，Garnet无法再稳住，被拖行几十米，她的脚跟深陷泥土中，在拖行的过程在土地上开出两道坑。前面是悬崖，她们都来不及躲闪，和这个慌不择路的堕转宝石一齐跌入悬崖。  
震动地面的巨响过后，宝石叮地一声摔在地上。三人从地面爬起，Pearl拍去自己身上的灰尘，Garnet把宝石包裹在泡泡里，传送回神庙。她们身上带着点伤，被树枝划伤又或者是摔伤产生的淤青。她们是宝石，不像人类那样需要很多时间来恢复自己的伤口，但她们仍然会感到疼痛。Amethyst揉揉自己的屁股，刚才那下摔的真不轻。  
Pearl看一眼自己小臂上的擦伤，还有点刺疼刺疼的。三人传送回神庙，Pearl就急匆匆地出门。她和Sebina约好出去，不过突发的任务让她走不开身，还好解决的够快。Pearl拿出一件外套穿上，Sebina正好在家门口。  
“嗨，下午好。”Sebina冲她打招呼。  
Pearl又拍了拍自己身上的衣服，确认没有其他脏东西了，她慢慢地走下楼梯。坐在摩托车上的Sebina向前挪动，给她空出座位。Pearl接过头盔戴上。  
“我应该没迟到吧？”Pearl问。  
“没有，刚刚好。”Sebina下意识转头来看Pearl有没有好好戴上头盔，确认无误后还有点失落。  
机车呼啸穿过街道，她们随便玩了点什么，一起去看了一部超级烂片，那些破绽惹人发笑，Pearl一颗爆米花都没有吃。Sebina和这儿的保安很熟。  
两人走在路上，街上暖黄色的灯亮起，Sebina边走边说：“我父母和这位保安是朋友，小时候经常拜托保安要到一两张免费的票。不过票完全是我不知道的，只有剩下的，所以看的都是一些烂片，我想烂片也没什么不好的，杀时间够用。”  
“人类的娱乐方式真多，接下来我们去哪里？”Pearl期待地问。  
“我们去咖啡厅聊会天，然后就送你回去，怎么样？”  
“好主意！”  
来到咖啡厅，她们谈着刚才那场电影。男人女人的尖叫多么滑稽，Sebina说偶尔来看看电影也是不错的选择。Pearl说她经常在自己的房间里冥想，或者练习剑术，这就是她消磨时间的办法。  
“剑术？我很好奇。”她撑着脑袋看向Pearl。  
“练习的内容很枯燥，要重复许多动作形成肌肉记忆。”Pearl说。  
“我明白的。”Sebina说。  
“你完全不明白。”Pearl拆穿了Sebina。  
“好吧，骗不过你。也许你可以让我见识一次真正的剑术练习，而不是电影上的浮夸特效。”  
“我很乐意。”  
Sebina点的饮料上桌，还有两碟小甜品。服务员的眼神不断落在Pearl的身上，在和Sebina聊天的Pearl没有注意到他。服务员正看得出神，Sebina咳嗽一声：“你需要去看看别的客人了。”  
服务员窘迫地离开。  
当她们要离开时，Sebina从钱包里掏出钱放在桌上。收完钱后，服务员还不打算离开，他结巴似的问：“你、你好，请问能给我你的电话号码吗？我非常想跟你交朋友……”  
说到最后，两人几乎听不见他说话的声音了。  
Pearl似乎并不打算拒绝，她马上就要说出“我很乐意”来，Sebina却抽出一张餐巾纸说：“我来，我很熟你的电话。”并向Pearl眨眼。  
“有劳了。”Pearl说。  
她瞄见纸上晕开的墨迹，电话号码不是她的，而是Sebina的。Pearl没有阻止她，服务员拿着纸欣喜地塞进口袋，并且看也不看Sebina一眼，他对Pearl说：“晚些我会打电话给你。”  
“好的。”Pearl回答他。  
她们离开咖啡厅，Pearl依旧什么也没有吃，饮料也没有喝。Sebina认为她在减肥，就没有再去想了。来到车库，Pearl戴上头盔后才问：“你居然把你的电话号码留给他了。”  
“他想泡你，看不出来吗？”  
“噢……是吗……”Pearl没有看出来。  
“这种追求者会很烦，我会帮你解决的。”Sebina迅速找出一个借口。  
“你真好。”Pearl说。

夜晚，服务员果真打过电话来，Sebina擦着她的头发接起电话。电话那头的男人说话还是结结巴巴，非常紧张。听这边没有声音，他便开口问：“喂，您好？我是，是那个咖啡厅里的服务员……”  
“哦，是你。”Sebina坐上自己的床。  
“为什么是你接电话？”服务员不满地说。  
“她作息很健康，她已经睡下了。”Sebina都没有发现自己在说这句话时的得意。  
“你们住在一起？”  
“是的，所以你不要再打什么主意了。”  
Sebina迅速地挂了电话，把手机丢到一边，吹起了头发。

第二部分  
1  
Pearl刚回到地球不久，那些事情过后她还惊魂未定。最近的事情让她没有时间去社交了。她对自己的人类朋友们深感抱歉，就算只有三四个。  
Pearl好不容易挣得了独处的时间，正在某个小角落打电话。她相信自己不久后又要离开很长一段时间无法和地球取得联系。毕竟母星和地球的传送台坏了，她没办法随时都回到这里。  
“我很抱歉，可能来不及回来参加你的生日聚会了。”她在电话时，手抵着自己的锁骨，头低着看自己的鞋尖。  
“可惜！Sebina也会来的，你们总是粘在一起。”  
这活泼的声音来自一位叫King的家伙，刚大学毕业不久就迎来了自己的生日。她和Sebina还有Pearl在一网上认识的，后来便成为了朋友。今年她来海滨小镇度假。  
“是啊，我可帮忙做了不少事情，你不来真是可惜了。”Sebina正好在King的身边。  
“我实在太忙了……抽不开身，我得离开了。你们不用担心，这只是一次外交任务，按照我最优秀的学生的话来说，很快回来。”  
她的伙伴们都开始叫她，手机对面甚至来不及说再见就被Pearl挂掉电话Pearl和其他宝石前往母星。

“朋友，真可惜。”King在忙音过后收起手机。  
“嗯，没关系的，派对还会有很多场。”Sebina这样说，她把派对气球绑好，她们走远了点。海滩真适合举办这些，夏夜的风凉快的很。Sebina按着自己的肚子按压，有种想要呕吐的感觉。  
“你怎么了？”King问她。  
“胃炎吧……”Sebina不在意这个老毛病，打算回家吃点胃药。  
Sebina懒懒地坐在沙发上，和朋友们有一搭没一搭地聊天。她最近提不起什么干劲，做什么都很无力。Sebina等派对开始之后，吃了几个炸虾和一杯果汁就再吃不下什么东西。胃很胀，于是她骑着机车回到自己的家中，在床上瘫着。从抽屉里翻出自己的药，就着水喝下去后，把上衣脱了就睡着了。  
第二天起来迷迷糊糊地洗个澡，穿上衣服开始她的工作。  
最近父母考虑给她一个小工厂管理，Sebina家里是做衣服的，生意不错，所以有一个大的工厂和几个试水的小工厂。Sebina想，自己胡乱玩了那么多年，也该回到正轨了。穿上工作服的样子，想想就很压抑……  
她走到车库前，掏出手机发送了一条短信。

Sebina：我大概一个月之后就要离开这里去接管工厂了。

“来一支烟？”Sebina的同事拆开一盒香烟。  
“谢谢，正好需要。”  
Sebina接过香烟叼在嘴里，接过一起递过来的火机点燃嘴里的香烟。一口薄雾从她嘴里呼出。  
“我马上就要辞职了。”  
“有家产继承不是很好吗，不用自己弄那些麻烦的事情。”  
“我还有事情没有解决……”  
“那你得加把劲赶紧解决了。”

在夏季的末尾，Pearl离开地球过了大概一个星期。大家都安全回来，新的工程在海滨小镇这儿开始动工，前所未有的和谐。距离Sebina离开还有不到半个月的时间。从母星回来的Pearl看见手机上的消息，她打过去电话，一直无人接听。  
她想起Sebina上次来家里一起玩的时候，Sebina刚说完“你也可以来我家做客”后，突发的任务就插入她们的约会中。Pearl依稀记得Sebina说的地址。她拿出那本封面皮质的记事本，第二十页写着Sebina的住址。  
海滨小镇上，洗车店的灯还亮着。Pearl赶去，Greg洗着客人的车。Pearl头一次如此大声地叫喊：“Greg！借一下你的当代！”  
Greg被她突然的请求弄得一头雾水，从口袋里掏出车钥匙丢给Pearl，Pearl稳稳接住，打开车门。  
“很好。”Pearl看见车油是满的，白色的轿车飞速冲过街道，不顾后面警车的鸣笛，Pearl踩下油门过弯道留下车轮印，又用了上一次的办法把警车甩掉。等警车从自己面前驰骋而过，她打开车灯从巨大的广告牌后出来。  
Pearl的心脏都在紧张地猛烈鼓动，快要蹦出来了。她祈祷自己的朋友没有出事。她匆忙地把车停在公寓前，跑上楼。Pearl敲敲门，没有人响应，她又用力地敲了几下。木门缓缓打开，Sebina疑惑的眼神立刻对上Pearl的双眼。  
Sebina砰地一声把门关上。  
“Sebina！我知道你在里面，我打了好几个电话你都没有接，发生什么事情了？”  
Sebina以为自己是胃疼出了幻觉才看见Pearl，她又打开门，Pearl推开门强行挤进来。这里真乱，比Amethyst还是逊色一筹。沙发旁边放着两个行李箱，里面随便堆着衣服和日用品。  
“你没有看见我给你发的短信吗？”Sebina重新坐回地上，把衣服塞进行李箱。  
“还没……”Pearl打开手机看见那条未读的消息，“就算这样，还有几十天的时间，而且你没有接我的电话。”  
Sebina想起自己的手机被自己设置成了静音，为了防止自己被朋友们短信吵到，结果意外错过了Pearl的电话。  
Pearl坐在旁边的沙发扶手上，等Sebina开口。  
“我想早点回去也没有什么不好。”  
“你有很多事情在瞒着我，对吗？”  
“……”  
“你真是最糟糕的骗子了，有什么事情可以跟我说的，没关系。”  
Sebina深吸一口气，如果她那么多年来连Dewey的心思都看不出来，自己也别想太多了。  
“你太友善，所以把什么人都当做朋友。”Sebina把一团衣服塞进行李箱。  
“如果不是朋友，那应该是什么呢？”

2  
“爱人？”Sebina的语气听起来非常漫不经心，但Pearl知道她是认真的。  
“不！”  
门外走廊上的声控灯亮起，Pearl不敢相信地站起身，双手不知该放在何处。她的胸腔剧烈起伏，随后她又坐下来。  
“失态了……”Pearl用手挡住了自己的脸。  
“拒绝我，能不能给出一个好的理由？我相信今晚过后，我们的关系就不再是最好的朋友了。”  
Pearl弯下腰，拉住Sebina的手。她顺着纤细的手臂向上看，Pearl讪笑着，“来吧，我告诉你原因。”  
Sebina跟在Pearl的身后，白色当代横在路中间，引起其他车主的不满，Pearl打开车门坐进去，等Sebina也坐进来后，当代稳当地行驶。  
“这件事会非常离谱。”Pearl说，“我不是人类。”  
“我知道你不是人类。”  
“就算这样你也执意想要和我发展成复杂的关系？”  
Sebina不假思索地回答：“是。”  
当代驶向海滨小镇，Sebina坐在副驾驶，盯着外面车窗的风景。这里夜景真美，Sebina闭上眼睛。  
车轮碾过绵软的海滩，当代被停在沙滩上，Pearl引着Sebina来到神庙。房子里空无一人，黑漆漆的。Pearl推开门，打开灯。日光灯照亮房子里的每一处，她在储物室找到了Rose的画像，掀开上面盖着的布，她把画像拿出。  
“……”  
“你跟她长得很像。”  
“她是你的爱的人吗？”  
“是，但不是你想要与我发展的那种爱。那是更复杂的……我说不清楚。”Pearl说这句话时，甚至没有直视Sebina。  
“你放不下她吗？”Sebina向前迈步，手压在Pearl扶着画像的那只手上。  
“几千年的回忆，不会那么轻易就放下的……”  
“即使是我，你也不愿意？”  
Sebina掰开Pearl的手，把画像拿在自己的手中。Pearl的手垂在自己的身侧，仰头望向Sebina。她害怕Sebina会将Rose的画像杂碎，撕烂。Sebina发出叹息，重新用布把画像盖上。  
“这是你最终的选择了？”  
Sebina准备离开。  
“拜托，再陪我一会……”Pearl用乞求的眼神与Sebina对视。  
“好吧。”Sebina坐在沙发上，Pearl紧挨着她坐下，脑袋靠在她的肩膀上。  
“我一直在很努力地说服我自己，也许我喜欢的并不是你，是和Rose相似的容貌。这让我充满罪恶感，你和Rose不一样，不仅是物种……我该怎么说呢。我喜欢你，但是我做不到跟你在一起。你是人类，我是宝石。我害怕。你终究会离开我的，我已经知道结局，不如从不开始的好……”  
“我知道你在害怕这个。你宁愿留下遗憾也不愿意和我在一起，那我没办法强求你。”  
Sebina轻轻推开Pearl，起身离开。Pearl独自坐在沙发上，双腿蜷缩起，她把头埋进双膝间。泪水打湿了Pearl的手臂与膝盖上的布料，她发出啜泣声。  
木质的楼梯被踩得哐哐作响，还没完全合上的玻璃门被用力推开，Pearl惊慌地抬头，发现Sebina又折返回来。Sebina的动作一点也不温柔，她抓住了Pearl的衣领，因为奔跑而气喘吁吁。  
“我最后再问你一次，你愿意和我发展下去吗？”  
“……愿意。”Pearl带着哭腔回答Sebina。  
接下来是来自Sebina热烈的吻。Sebina抹去Pearl脸上的眼泪，泪痕和红了的眼眶使Sebina难以自持，今晚就当她被冲昏了头吧。Sebina把Pearl搂进自己怀里，亲吻在纤瘦的身体上。从衣摆撩开，除去衣物的遮挡，Pearl的身体尤为单薄。  
……  
Sebina从展开的沙发上醒来，身旁的Pearl还熟睡着，她捡起衣服穿上。Sebina的拇指抵着Pearl额头上的宝石，她低头在Pearl的宝石上亲一口。长时间的注视让Pearl醒过来，她嘴里嘟囔着，想要翻身继续睡，昨天晚上真是累到她了。她翻身的动作突然停顿一下，然后迅速坐起身来。自己身上什么也没穿，只是盖着一张薄毯。  
“早。”Sebina说。  
“Sebina？！”Pearl大喊。  
“我在这。”Sebina应道。  
薄毯从Pearl身上滑落，露出赤裸的上半身。她的身上有几处红斑，Pearl还没反应过来似的愣愣的看着Sebina。她低头看向自己的身体，尖叫一声后拽过毯子遮挡。Sebina把衣服递给Pearl。  
“谢谢……”  
Pearl穿好衣服，伸展身体时骨头发出咔咔的响声。她一点也不想提起昨天晚上发生的任何事情，Pearl洗一把脸清醒清醒。她对Sebina说：我送你回去。  
Sebina点头。当代在沙滩上停了一晚上，Pearl开车把Sebina送到公寓，她把车子停在停车场，跟着Sebina一起上楼。行李箱里衣服仍旧是乱堆的。  
“你还是要离开吗？”  
“实话实说，我没有想离开的想法了。”  
“那就是不离开了？”Pearl问。  
“对。”  
Pearl高兴地抱住了Sebina。

夏天真的好热，明明都要走到夏季的尾巴，太阳还是如同旺火一样用火舌舔过地面，把这里变得热烘烘的。海滩上的人和初夏时来的人一样多，这样的季节，真是适合前去旅游避暑。当然，Pearl可没有那个时间，她在Sebina的家里，外面烈日让两个人都不想出门。Pearl掀开体恤衫露出一节肚子躺在床上，不远处电脑桌前传来嚓嚓的敲键盘声音。  
“一周一次的假期你居然还在工作。”Pearl用刚睡醒慵懒的声音说。  
“现在正忙，过了今年的夏天，我就可以有节假日了。”Sebina说，等她处理的差不多了，她的转椅转过来，移动到床前。一双大手把Pearl抱起来。  
“热啊……”Pearl趴在Sebina的怀里抱怨。  
“如果不靠着父母的资助，我也只能这样拼命了。毕竟如果我离开，最伤心的可不是我。”  
Sebina笑着捏一下Pearl的脸，Pearl抱住她。Sebina转身回到电脑桌前，不时用手拍一下Pearl的背，然后继续敲键盘处理那些关于创业的事情。她没有什么创业的经验，走起这条路来磕磕绊绊，Sebina都没有时间去化妆，即便她不去化那黑色的眼影五官也仍旧柔和好看。Pearl轻轻地在她的侧脸上亲一口，然后伸一个懒腰，故意用手臂挡住Sebina的视线。Sebina抓住她的手臂捏捏没有什么肉的小臂。Pearl从她怀里离开。  
“饿了吗？”  
“有点。”  
“我去给你做点东西吃。”  
“冰箱里还有昨天剩下的，给我热一下就好。”  
“我帮你倒了，我给你煮。拼命也不能这样拼。”

Steven独自踏上旅途，和每个朋友道别。Pearl坐在阳台上，弹自己的贝斯。在Garnet和她特别叮嘱过后，Pearl非常努力地忍住自己想要让Steven留下来的私心。Steven长大的事情，宝石无论如何也无法理解的，但是她们理解思维上的独立，她们从母星为追求自由而成为反叛者，正是一种思维的成长。所以Pearl也不愿意把Steven锁在这里。Steven送上他的尤克里里，假装不在意比什么都难。  
最后送走Steven的时候，大家还是忍不住哭了。  
晚上她打给Sebina。  
Sebina还在想和客户的事情，网上交流要难得多，她暂时放下手头的工作，接起电话。安静地听Pearl说Steven离开的事情。Sebina把桌子上的蚂蚁碾死，最近家里老跑进蚂蚁来，不知道是哪里来的，弄得Sebina很是心烦，因为这些蚂蚁总是会咬她。  
“不用担心他，他已经长那么大了。”  
“我知道。”

人类终究都会迎来最普通的结局。  
Sebina也同样在许多年后迎来了她的结局，也许是年轻的时候落下了什么毛病，她没能健康地走完自己的人生。Pearl希望她能早些发现。这时候什么安慰都是无用的，她只想一个人安静地去想想。就算是回到那天晚上，她也一定会说愿意的。没什么好后悔的，Pearl在这家医院的椅子上坐了许久。  
之后为Sebina送了花，只是这次比较别致，没能再当面送给她。只是放在一块石碑前。  
二十多年也不算短了，回望过去是一瞬的事情。

不死的宝石仍然活在地球上，Pearl打理Sebina留下来的小公司。现在这公司也不算小了，运营的不错。Amethyst今天晚上吵着要带上她一起去演唱会。Pearl坐在沙发上，手里手机不断收到信息，公司的事情她现在完全可以放手不管，再说她无时无刻都在打理这些事情，离开一个晚上也不会出现大事。Pearl拒绝Amethyst，她一点也不想休闲娱乐，她忙着呢。Pearl这样告诉Amethyst。  
“你现在完全是个呆子！”Amethyst好像没有什么变化，对Pearl的态度还是一如既往的。  
Pearl倒没有什么心情再去和Amethyst拌嘴了，她关掉手机，不再做声，摆摆手，不论怎样也劝不动她的样子。Amethyst趴在桌子上开始念叨。  
“你要是一昧地用工作逃避现实的话，怎么也走不出去的。”  
“去听一场音乐不会发生什么变化。”  
“所以啊，来玩一个晚上也没有什么不好啊。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“这次的演唱会连宣传都没有，一票难得……啊，Garnet！”Amethyst突然喊道。  
Garnet从外面回来，“如果要去演唱会，算我一个。”她的手中夹着三张票，“只有两个人吗，那么我只好把另外一张票送给别人了。”  
“Garnet……怎样我都不会去的。”  
“即使今晚他们会演唱《Fifteen Minutes》？”  
“好吧，我会去的。”  
Pearl穿上二十几年前她第一次听这首歌时穿的衣服，那个带着表情的黑色外套和裤子，仿佛这是她和Sebina结识的那一天。由Pearl开车到演唱会现场，这是原来的地方，但是过了二十几年这里变化非常大。周围的树林被砍到了，空出一片空地，准确的来说，这里现在是一片工地了。可能要修建住宅区。演唱会举行在这片还未开始动工的工地中央，用几块木板临时搭建的演唱台。大家好像都不约而同地来到这里，乐队开始调试声音。Pearl随便在一个树桩上坐下，手里拿着一个红色的塑料杯，听简单的音乐。最后一首音乐开始时，Pearl的双眼望去，熟悉的前奏和不熟悉的乐队。Pearl被鼓手吸引，在音响旁边的一个丰盈褐发的女性。即便她在不起眼的地方，仍然吸引着人们朝她看去。她面部的金属钉都对上Pearl回忆中的位置。这首音乐让每个人的五脏六腑都震颤起来，Pearl的塑料杯从手里掉在地面上，饮料撒了一地。  
What if I told you that the world was gonna end?  
And you had 15 minutes to spend with me or your friends  
Would you take the first bus over to my house  
Or would you take the last plane over the West Coast?  
See, at times like these with the change of heart  
It was over and done before we had a start  
It goes on in my head and I'll wind up dead  
Singing "Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la"，  
……


End file.
